The story of my life
by Sakura Daishi
Summary: La vida es una larga carretera llena de emociones, de aventuras y desventuras, llena de personas que te aman y que te desprecian, de dificultades y problemas, pero no todo siempre es malo. Algo que nunca debes olvidar es que, siempre hay que saber ver el lado bueno a las cosas, si no puedes con eso, coge tus cosas y vete a casa HISTORIAS BASADAS EN EL FIC "UNDER A SAME DREAM"


**¡Hello! Bueno pues tal y como os comente aquí os traigo una serie de historias por a parte del fic "**_Under a same dream_**" en las que se contaran pensamientos, recuerdos... En fin, partes que no se cuentan en el fic. Los que no hayan leído el fic les costara un poco encajar las cosas, como oc's, recuerdos basados en una parte del capitulo y cosas así, pero no creo que les sea muy difícil. Aviso que estas historias serán tanto de oc's como de los personajes originales, las historias pueden contener lime (soy perver xD) escenas fuertes, escenas tristes, violentas, etc. En estas historias van a encontrar de todo, espero que las disfruten y por cierto, si alguien no esta de acuerdo en que utilice su Oc para este proyecto que me lo haga saber y de inmediato lo arreglare. También quiero avisar que este primer capítulo va dedicado a mi gran amiga **Laura Excla Red Racer** y a **Valeria-chan26**, espero que disfruten el capítulo ^^. Bueno aquí una pequeña información sobre la historia de hoy:**

**-Notas:**

-Todos los personajes presentados en esta historia tendrán la edad de 15 años.

-Este capitulo esta basado en la última parte del capítulo 5 del fic.

**-Título:** La primera vez que...

**-Personajes:** Haruya Nagumo, Emily Rousseau y Suzuno Fuusuke (Secundario)

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_~La primera vez que...~_ **

.

.

.

―Bueno, ¿Estas segura?

―Que si, pesado.

―Es la primera vez que hago esto, a si que no te quejes si te duele. ¿Lo meto todo o que hago?

―¡Ni se te ocurra meterme eso así! Primero la puntita y luego el resto, y recuerda, despacio, que luego sangra y duele mucho.

―Vale, tranquila, si te duele mucho me dices y lo saco.

―Si, hazlo ya Nagumo.

Aquella tarde Nagumo había accedido a cumplir la petición de su amiga Emily, desde inicios de semana, la joven no paraba de preguntarle lo mismo al pelirrojo, y este ya harto de ella, accedió a complacerla con tal de que le dejara tranquilo. Cuando salieron de clases la joven le llevó arrastras a su casa y allí le dio de comer y después le llevo a su cuarto, donde según Nagumo, seria el día en el que Emily le mandaría a volar por una de sus ventanas. Para Nagumo era la primera vez, para Emily también lo era, los dos nunca se habían puesto a pensar en que algún día terminarían haciendo eso.

―Ah, ah, me duele Haruya, ¡Sácalo!

―No, ya casi entra, solo aguanta un poco.

―Pero es que...

―Eres muy estrecha Emily, en todos los sentidos.

―Haruya me duele, eso es muy grueso.

―¡Ya esta! Ya te rompí esa capa, ahora solo queda apretar y ya. ―Dijo Nagumo mientras sacaba una fina aguja del agujero donde Emily colocaba sus pendientes.

―Hazlo rápido, me esta doliendo mucho.

―Ya voy, mira que salirte eso ahí.

―Ya lo se, pero bueno, esto le pasa a cualquiera.

―Ya, pero la gente normalmente va al médico, no le da la lata a su amigo para que le saque las bolitas de grasa.

―Si mamá, ya entendí, a la próxima se lo pido a Suzuno.

Hacia una semana y media exactamente que Emily se había notado una bola justo en el agujero de su oreja izquierda, cuando trataba de ponerse el pendiente le solía y nunca llegaba a pasar del todo el palo del pendiente. Midorikawa siempre dijo que ella iba para doctora o algo a si, por que siempre buscaba la respuesta a sus dolencias sin necesidad de ir a ese edificio infernal conocido como hospital, lo normal sería ir allí, pero ella no, ella se iba a internet a buscar respuestas. Muchas veces terminaba en ForoMedi, aparentemente era un foro donde médicos y enfermeros reales te resolvían tus dudas, aunque Ulvida no estaba muy segura de que fueran médicos reales, pero bueno, Emily era como las mulas, tercas a más no poder. Según el foro lo que ella tenía en la oreja era una bolita de grasa, nada de lo cual preocuparse vamos, pero ella montó la tragedia, tenía grasa en su oreja, ¡En su oreja!, ¿Acaso no podía salir grasa en otra parte? No, tenía que ser ahí.

―¿Aun falta mucho?

―No, tranquila, ya casi no queda nada.

―¡Exprime como si fueran limones!

―¿Que te exprima los limones? Que pervertida estas hoy. ―Dijo Nagumo antes de soltar una carcajada.

Emily tardo unos segundos en comprender por donde iban los tiros de Nagumo, bajo su vista hasta sus pechos y luego la volvió a colocar en su vista al espejo, el reflejo ambos le provoco gracia, Nagumo parecía una madre buscándole los piojos a su hija. Alzó su mano y golpeó el rostro del joven, en otros momentos Nagumo le habría devuelto el golpe, pero la risa le impedía hacer algo al respecto, la joven solo frunció el ceño y luego llenó sus mejillas con aire como si fuera una niña pequeña.

―¿Te falta mucho?

―No doña limones, ya casi termino. ―Le dijo mientras apretaba el hueco del cual ya casi no salía casi nada de esa masa blanca, poco a poco dejó de salir, hasta que finalmente terminaron saliendo unas diminutas gotas de sangre.

―¿Falta mucho? ―Preguntó al sentir que las manos de Nagumo se separaban de su oreja.

―No plasta, ya esta. ―Le contestó mientras tomaba un algodón con agua oxigenada y le limpiaba su oreja para luego colocarle su pendiente con forma de murciélago.

―Gracias. ―Dijo Emily mientras miraba en el espejo su oreja con su pendiente nuevamente.

―Sabes, tienes unas orejas muy graciosas.

―¿Graciosas?

―Si, son paliduchas y pequeñas, si las coges así y les haces así toman la forma de un culo. ―Le dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

―Mi oreja no parece un trasero, Nagumo.

―Señorita no me sea tan educada y diga culo, no trasero.

―No soy tan vulgar como tu.

―Vamos, no me seas una francesita pija. ―Le dijo mientras la toma a de ambas manos y las alzaba―. Venga, di culo.

―Idiota. ¿Te gusta más esa palabra?

Estuvieron un buen rato diciéndose miles y miles de palabras vulgares y algunas que ni existían, al cabo de un rato Nagumo propuso ir a hacerle una pequeña visita a su gran amigo Suzuno, les pillaba cerca y ya que no habían deberes, que mejor manera de pasar la tarde que en casa de su albino amigo Suzuno Fuusuke. Jugarían a las cartas, le revisarían en el armario, comerían de sus galletas y le harían miles de preguntas, desde que Suzuno se había ido a vivir a esa casa, su vida había dado un gran giro, ahora era más raro que antes y les causaba mucha curiosidad el nuevo estilo de vida del albino. Realmente Suzuno nunca había sido muy normal, el no era la clase de chico que se tomaba un zumo de naranja por las mañanas, tampoco era el típico niño con cara de ángel al que le gustaba ir por ahí conquistando todo, era más de observar y luego atacar, era una persona rara que llamaba la atención de Nagumo y de Emily.

―Me doy una ducha rápida y nos vamos. ―Dijo Emily mientras abría la puerta y se marchaba.

―Si, pero no te tardes.

Nada más cerrarse la puerta Nagumo se puso de pie y comenzó a cotillear las cosas de la chica, el escritorio, las fotos, en las cuales en la mayoría salia ella y algunos del Sun Garden, los libros y hasta a la mochila le había echado un vistazo rápido. Reviso su ropa, según Nagumo era ropa para muertos, los cajones por encima y finalmente llegó a los cajones de la mesita de noche, abrió primero el de arriba y no vio nada interesante aparte de sus calcetines, pero en el cajón de abajo si que encontró algo interesante. Sabia que estaba mal cotillear las cosas de los demás, era violar su intimidad, pero ella le había violado su intimidad miles de veces, a si que Nagumo pensó que no le importaría que el también revisara sus cosas mas intimas y personales, y no, no iba a revisar su ropa interior. Abrió el pequeño cuaderno de tapas moradas con adornos negros, en la primera página había algo escrito en francés con tinta roja, no comprendió nada de nada a si que adelantó unas cuantas páginas y llegó a lo ultimo que había escrito, es decir hace dos días. Comenzó con su lectura y al cabo de siete lineas hizo un gesto de sorpresa y dos lineas más abajo dibujo una gran sonrisa de medio lado. Todo iba bien, le causaba mucha gracia la manera que tenía de ver el mundo su querida amiga, cuanto mas leía más curiosidad le entraban, tantos corazones, tantas estrellas y tantas veces escrito el nombre de Terumi, quien iba a decirlo, Emily era toda una romántica.

―Hay Emily, tanto que te quejas y luego eres más romántica que todas las chicas de la clase juntas.

Un grito proveniente del baño provocó que Nagumo dejara caer el diario al suelo y saliera corriendo del cuarto hacia el baño, tal vez Emily se había caído, tal vez la estaban atacando, tantas opciones y el baño tan lejos, realmente estaba al otro lado del pasillo, pero a Nagumo le pareció larguísimo. Nunca fue su intención ver lo que vio, nunca quiso entrar al baño sin antes llamar, pero los gritos y el "¡Nagumo ayúdame!" no le hicieron pensar con claridad. Nagumo abrió la puerta y la vio tal y como Dios la envío al mundo, totalmente desnuda, pero desnuda desnuda, ni si quiera tenía las bragas puestas. La toalla estaba en el suelo, ¡En el suelo! , !¿Desde cuando las toallas cubren suelo y no el cuerpo?! Nagumo sintió como el calor inundaba todo su cuerpo, Emily dejo de sentir miedo y comenzó a sentir la maldita vergüenza, se miraron por unos segundos a los ojos, luego de arriba a bajo y finalmente Emily tomó la crema de dientes y se la lanzó a Nagumo.

―¡Maldito!, mil veces maldito. ―Gritaba mientras le lanzaba todo lo que encontraba cerca de ella.

Nagumo cerró la puerta lo mas rápido que pudo y se quedo ahí quieto, con la mano puesta en el pomo y un sonrojo en todo su rostro, le temblaba el labio inferior, en esos momentos el gran Haruya Nagumo no sabia si reír o llorar. Dentro del baño Emily se observaba en el espejo mientras decía miles de insultos en francés, se colocó la ropa limpia y luego se sento en el borde de la bañera, soltó un enorme suspiro y se preparo para abrir la puerta y salir a enfrentar al maldito gorila mal educado. La vergüenza que la joven sentía era tanta que ya se había olvidado por completo de la pequeña, pero para Emily gigante, araña que estaba posada en su hombro cuando comenzó a lavarse la cara. Esa pequeña y catastrófica araña había sido la causante de todo ese alboroto, si la araña no se hubiese posado en su hombro tal vez Emily no habría gritado y tal vez Nagumo no la habría visto sin ropa. La joven abrió la puerta dispuesta a matar al gorila mal educado, pero luego le vio sentado sobre su cama con carita de cordero degollado, ojos de "yo no fui" y rostro totalmente rojo, primero suspiro y luego se abalanzó sobre Nagumo y se colocó sobre el.

―Escúchame bien pedazo de cavernícola, si tu le cuentas a alguien lo que paso aquí, lo que viste aquí y lo que me hiciste aquí, te prometo que te arranco hasta los pelos más escondidos de tu cuerpo, ¿Entendiste?

―Pero si no te hice nada, es tu culpa por no echarle seguro a la puerta.

―¡¿Mi culpa?!, ¡Fuiste tu el que entró sin llamar antes.

―Ya, pero yo no sabía que estaba sin seguro, además, pensé que te habías caído o algo.

―Pues por eso mismo no pongo seguro a la puerta, ¿Te imaginas que me caigo y me golpeo la cabeza? ¿Quien carajos me saca del baño? Cuando abran la puerta ya me habré muerto y todo.

―Bien visto, pero si no tenia seguro podías haber avisado o haberte tapado, para algo existen las toallas.

―Había una enorme araña en mi hombro y se me cayó la toalla en pleno ataque de nervios y luego entraste tu y ya sabes el resto.

―Pues eso, que es tu culpa. ―Dijo Nagumo mientras miraba hacia otro lado, lo menos que quería hacer en esos momentos era mirarla a los ojos. Emily abrió la boca a mas no poder, Nagumo se había atrevido a decir otra vez que era su culpa, ¡Su culpa! Cuando el que había entrado sin llamar había sido el, estaba que no cabía en su asombro.

―A ti te parece normal que yo haga esto. ―Le dijo ella mientras colocaba su mano izquierda sobre la parte intima de Nagumo.

―¡¿Qué crees que haces maldita loca?! ―Gritó en cuanto sintió la mano de la joven, la quito de encima de el y se levanto con velocidad de la cama antes de que esa loca le violara ahí mismo.

―Hacer lo mismo que hiciste tu, violar mi intimidad.

―Una cosa es que yo entre al baño sin tocar y otra muy distinta es que te pongas a tocar lo que no debes tocar, niña mala, muy mala.

―¡Aja! O sea que admites que es tu culpa.

―¿Quieres que lo admita?, muy bien eso haré. Admito que entré, te vi totalmente desnuda, vi que tus limones son mas grandes que los de An y encima comprobé que eres una completa pervertida a la que le gusta meterme mano.

―¡Eso es mentira!

―Pervertida, me trajiste aquí con la intención de abusar de mi, ¿Verdad? ―Le dijo con un tono burlesco que provocó que la joven se pusiera roja, pero no roja de vergüenza, si no roja de rabia.

―El único pervertido aquí eres tu.

―No Emily, no te me acerques, quieres hacerme cosas malas. ―Dijo el pelirrojo mientras abría la puerta lentamente, sabía que era hora de correr si no quería morir ahí mismo.

―¡Nagumo! ―Grito esta antes de salir como una fiera tras Nagumo.

Y así Nagumo tuvo su primera vez, su primera vez en ver a una mujer desnuda sin ser su madre o la abuela de Midorikawa, y por supuesto, también fue su primera vez en jugar a los doctores con Emily. Para la joven también había sido una tarde muy agitada, era la primera vez que un hombre la veía desnuda, aunque estaba echa una furia, le había causado muchísima gracia todo el alboroto que habían formado solo por que el la vio sin ropa. No sabía de que tanto se preocupaba, si dentro de unos años otro chico la vería desnuda y ella le vería desnudo a el, ambos harían cosas de las cuales luego se iba a avergonzar, pero bueno, era ley de vida el reproducirse, y eso, solo se podía hacer de una forma. Aquella tarde Nagumo aprendió muchas cosas, Emily era muy buena maestra y el, todo un buen alumno, Nagumo aprendió que jamás debería abrir su boca si quería seguir viviendo, y Emily, bueno, ella solo aprendió a que tendría mas cuidado con quien llevaba a su casa, para la próxima, no llevaría a un gorila mal educado, tal vez a un niño con cara de niña.

―Entonces, ¿Si lo hicieron? ―Preguntó Suzuno a los dos jóvenes que tenía en frente.

―Suzuno, ayer Nagumo aprendió una gran lección, ¿No es así? ―Dijo Emily mientras miraba a los ojos de Nagumo.

―Exacto. ―Contestó el pelirrojo.

―Y esa lección es...

―Que lo que pasa en casa de Emily, se queda en casa de Emily. ―Dijeron ambos jóvenes antes de soltar una carcajada, Suzuno no comprendió nada, pero luego cuando vio el pendiente en la oreja de la chica supo que si lo habían hecho, aunque algo le decía que la complicidad con la que se miraban era por algo más.

―Y... ¿Nada más? ―Preguntó tratando de averiguar que más había pasado.

―Si, nada más. ―Respondió Nagumo antes de marcharse, Suzuno miró a Emily y luego se fueron juntos hacia el aula de música.

* * *

**Bueno, pues esta fue la primera historia, como ven todo lo que sucedió aquella tarde de invierno fue de todo menos normal. La idea surgió básicamente de una bolita de grasa que tengo en la oreja TT-TT no se si a ustedes les de, pero a mi me suelen dar muchas y mi padre me las suele quitar con una aguja jejeje xD No duele mucho, pero si molesta bastante tener esa cosa ahí dentro impidiendo que te pongas pendientes. El titulo de esta historia salio de... Mmm... De algo jeje no sabía muy bien como llamarlo y finalmente toma la opción de llamarlo así. Quiero que me disculpen por la mala ortografía, lo escribí sin mis gafas ( Soy miope xD) y por motivos que no vienen al caso, ahora mismo no las tengo, pero calma, estoy pensando en ponerme lentillas xD así ya no me preocupare tanto. Bueno voy a dejarles unas preguntitas y quiero que me respondan con sinceridad:**

-¿Les gustó?

-¿Mal pensaron en algún momento?

-¿Les a dado bolitas de grasa en la oreja alguna vez? (Esta es para saber si le pasa a alguien mas o ya me volví loca del todo)

-¿Sobre quien o que les gustaría para la próxima historia?

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, un saludo y un fuuuuuertee abrazo. ^^


End file.
